After Hours
by BomberBrat
Summary: Kuro'ji is a cynical, mean, depressed troll just trying to drown his sorrows in alcohol. Zyka is a blunt, obnoxiously loud hunter and she has other ideas Rated M for booze and sex.


**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own World of Warcraft, shamans, hunters, paladins, trolls, draenei ECT. I Do however own the plot and characters, Zyka belongs to my lovely Tiki-san.

**WARNING:** This story contains ADULT material, like SEX and DRINKING. If any of that offends your sensibilities GET THE FUCK OUT OF THE THEATER now. I don't know why you bothered to click this link in the first place bitch!

**Author's rambles(notes):** Written for Tiki-san. The story of how the wonderful relationship between Zyka her hunter and my shaman Kuro'ji came to be...if wonderful is she keeps him chained to a lot of walls LOL. Not a lot to say about this one, some characters from past storys make appearances/are mentioned. We meet Daliiah's best friend Zyka the obnoxious overly sexual draenei...I hope the spelling and shit is okay, this will be fully edited later. My beta is busy with college. Title is from a Deadmau5 song lol.

* * *

><p>The crimson-haired troll sat in the corner at the dingy bar staring deeply into his drink, an exasperated sigh passing his lips every so often.<p>

His face was sullen, the dim lights that flickered in the bar giving him an anguished almost heartbreaking appearance.

Taking a healthy gulp of his drink, Kuro'ji let his thoughts wander, and sure enough they went right back to what he was drinking to avoid thinking of.

_"Dat...bastard" _He gripped the tankard in his hand firmly scowling into the amber liquid it contained. Sighing and running a hand through his long dreaded mowhawk, he gave into the sadness yet again.

Tahlib and Kuro'ji had grown up together, they had been best friends since they could barely walk. When the shaman's parents were taken from him; killed by humans when he was just a youngling, Tahlib's family had taken him in. He and the druid had been almost inseperable since then.

It had been a few months, but he still wasn't over it and the shaman wasn't sure he ever would be. Tahlib had been a brother to him even if it would never be by blood . The last time he had seen his best friend was the day he returned to Sen'jin from his successful, albeit lengthy search for Rishii, his twin sister, only to pack his belongings and leave once more.

When Kuro'ji had questioned him, he had been shocked by what he was hearing! His lazy goof of a brother insisting that he was joining the Cenarion Circle? He rambled on about how he needed to be responsible and make a difference in the world; he had to do it, the Loa had "given him a sign." Then he started going on, and on about how he had _fallen in love_ with a filthy, pink skinned...he didn't even want to think about it! His friend had only been gone for a little over a month, and come back a man he didn't even recognize.

His brother had become a stranger.

With nothing left for him in Sen'jin, the shaman had sought out the Earthen Ring hoping that joining their ranks and being swampped with work would keep his mind off of the pain.

So far, it wasn't really helping.

The Earthen Ring had assigned him the most boring and pointless job _in the world._ Why the hell did anyone need to be stationed in **Shattrath**? It must have been that orc woman..How was he supposed to know she was Thrall's!

Really it was his own fault, he should have known better than to hit on one of his superiors.

It was no secret that the shaman had a bit of a reputation... a lecherous reputation. It proceeded him for a reason, ask any girl back in Sen'jin and they would tell you about " Perverted little Kuro'ji"

_"Leetle..pish"_ he thought.

So what if he was a little shorter than all of the other males in the village? He had it where it counted! Stupid bitches would never even give him the time of day, not for lack of trying on his part of course. Needless to say it was a well earned reputation, and the shaman would never deny his love for the ladies. More often then not however, his love of the ladies did land him in some not-so-savory situations, much like this one.

He sighed again, raising a brow at his empty glass and signaling for the bartender to bring him another. He caught the tankard with surprising accuracy as it slid down the bar, this was his third...no fourth-oh who could count?

It didn't matter how many drinks he downed anyway it was already well past sunset, and he had nowhere important to be come the morning. Even if the cool air of Terokkar was a refreshing change from the desert, this really was the _shittiest _job ever.

He wasn't making a difference in the world he was sitting at a bar drinking away his boredem and sadness. Joining the Earthen Ring had been entirely pointless, at least back home in Sen'jin there were women to reject his advances in the bar.

The shaman looked up from his drink as he heard new voices drift into the bar. The place was usually empty; just the usual crowd, including the insomniac bartender and Kuro'ji himself, but it was always quiet. One of the newcoming voices was anything but quiet. Effeminate with a thick coat of smoky luster, it was nevertheless loud, shirll, and disruptive; it almost made his ears hurt.

Speaking of women..

The draenei practically burst through the door followed closely by a short human woman, Kuro'ji couldn't help but stare as the two approached the bar and sat down a mere few feet from him.

The hooved woman was obviously a huntress, clad in chain mail and carrying a deadly-looking crossbow on her back, an axe at her side.

What really caught his attention though was the human. She was small but pudgy, clad in leather and plate, he noticed she carried a large shield on her back. So. A paladin.

A paladin with braided dark cherry hair, amdist which sat a vivid hairpin made of luscious feathers and shimmering scales, a familiar jewel inset into the top.

He would recognize that hairpiece anywhere, it had belonged to Tahlib. This woman was the reason his brother had left him all alone; the very cause of his anguish, and here she was, sitting a mere few feet from him.

_Merciful Loa! Why ya gotta' do dis to poor Kuro'ji? 'Aven't I suffered enough_?He mused bitterly, cursing the spirits and downing the rest of his drink. His hateful glare focused on the human who had ruined his happy life. The bartender didn't seem to even need a signal anymore, bringing him a new drink almost instanly after he finished.

"I'll add it to your tab" The goblin said with a toothy grin. The infuriated troll nodded, taking a nice _long_drink before turning back to leer at the human paladin.

_"Stupid puccha"_

* * *

><p>Zyka and Daliiah had been friends since shortly after the draenei had first crashed landed in Azeroth.<p>

When the newcomers to the Alliance had been inducted into the order of paladins, Zyka had burst in disrupting the ceremony. She had gotten cocky trying to tame her first pet and the beast had proved a bit too much for her to handle. Daliiah rushed to her aid healing her wounds and helping her succeed, they had been close ever since traveling together frequently.

Their adventures had brought them to Terrokar because of the huntress, who decided she wanted to try and tame a warp stalker. The plum haired woman had demanded that Daliiah come with her.

"You were there when I tamed my first pet! You're like my little holy good luck charm!"The draenai had said, giving the redhead her most puppy eyed look.

"_Pleaaaaaaaasssseee_ Dal!"

That had been the end of it; Daliiah agreed to accompany her friend and they set out. It had been a rather quick journey to Terokkar and they had arrived with plenty of time to accomplish Zyka's goal that day. Unfortunatley, the huntress wasn't very good at tracking creatures, especially if said creatures happened to be stealthy. They had spent a good portion of the day walking the forrest in circles while Zyka made rather odd attempts to lure a warp stalker to her.

Daliiah didn't think wandering around shouting "Here kitty lizard! Who's a good lizard?" would work, she had of course been right.

The sun had started to set and the two had made no progress. Their stomachs growling and their skin craving the warmth of a fire, they mounted their respective griffons and "took the scenic route" to Shattrath. They wandered through the lower city a mere few minutes before finding an inn with a bar.

Zyka couldn't track a beast to save her life, but damn could the woman find a bar with food! The huntress had been so happy she had practically kicked the door down, earning them several confused stares as they entered.

Zyka jaunted merrily over to the bar. She never could help making a spectacle of herself. She ordered up several platters.

"Give me platters, I say! Platters of ham, and potatoes, and your finest breads, your heartiest stew!"

The goblin cocked an eyebrow, "We cain't give you a _platta'_ of stew, sweetha't."

But the draenei's spirits couldn't be dampened. "A _giant BOWL _of stew, then! And of your stoutest ale!" She cackled loudly as she set her various packs down.

Leaned over the counter, the draenei's... er... assets well exposed, she inquired to her companion, "So, what are _you_ having?"

Daliiah settled in, still chuckling. It was nice to find a place to rest, but she'd noticed the troll on the other side of the bar staring her down. If she wasn't mistaken, he'd been leering furiously since they had arrived. Dalliah was starting to feel a little anxious; there was no mistaking the hatred in his glare. She tried to pay him no mind as she ordered a drink and some food for herself.

Zyka too had noticed the troll's constant stare, nudging her in the ribs sharply with an elbow before leaning in to "whisper."

"Hey Dal, I think that troll is checking us out!"

The redhead sighed shaking her head "That glare doesn't look very friendly or flirtatious to me, Zyka."

The draenei rolled her eyes, "Whatever Dal! I'm calling him over, you know I've wanted to try out a troll ever since I heard about your little 'encounter.' Don't be a spoil sport!"

Daliiah sighed as Zkya leapt from her barstool waving her hands in the air spastically.

"Hey you! Yeah, you, with the tusks!" She motioned at the shaman, raising her hands to her face and using her fingers and tentacles to form rudimentary tusks. "Over here, come sit with us!"

"He probably doesn't understand you Zy," the redhead mumbled. Taking a small sip of her drink, she almost choked when she realized the troll was, in fact, walking over towards them.

* * *

><p>The troll had never bedded a woman of his own race. He wasn't desireable to troll women, they just laughed at his small build. Even stretched to his full height the redhead stood about as tall as most females of his race. Compared to other males he was scrawny, short, <em>small<em> Kuro'ji hated the word. And he had drinking problem, which was only worsened by the prodding insults, and usually escalated into loud, destructive barfights. If his parents could see him now... Good thing they couldn't, but they might be turning in their graves.

The shaman's attitude often compensated for his stature, given the right ammount of alcohol Kuro'ji could be dangerously cocky.

He had to smirk at the confused look on the paladin's face when he began to walk towards them, and he had to stop himself from laughing when the bitch choked on her drink.

The hate in his eyes didn't dissipate as he approached them. In fact, the shaman was feeling a little more ballsy tonight, not to mention a little intoxicated; he strode across the room with a drunk swagger in but a momen'ts time.

He didn't disagree completely with the slightly chubby draenei.  
>Sure, she was obnoxious, but... <em>Dat ass.<em>

He might just get to kill two birds with one stone; he would get to tell off the woman who stole his happiness and maybe even have a warm body to lay with for the night.

He had understood everything the draenai woman had not so quietly been "whispering" to her companion, if she was even attempting to hide her speech at all.

Tahlib's twin sister Rishii spoke almost every language in the land. When they were younglings, all she did was study. Kuro'ji had been head-over-heels with Rishii until they were teenagers, so naturally he convinced her to teach him.

It had been disappointing to find that Rishii had no interest in him-then again, that woman had no interest in any male of her_ own_ race. Even if he never had gotten a piece of that ass, it was a useful skill to have in the long run; it did bag him a lot of exotic tail.

Speaking of exotic and tail, he was very interested in what the huntress had to offer, the chain armor she wore couldn't hide those vuluptuous curves.

The paladin however would _have_ to go. There was one race of women the troll had no desire for and that was human.

He was absolutley disgusted by them. It was the humans who had orphaned him, and now, because of a this mageroyal-headed bitch, he was all alone again.

The shaman bit down his emotions, closing in on the pair. A coy grin spread on his lips as he spoke.

"Evenin' dere, ladehs"

The redhead paused a moment, turning a lustful gaze in the direction of the huntress.

"If yah'll jus' excuse me a mohment"

The shaman whipped around in an instant, turning to the paladin and taking hold of one of her small hands.

He could hear a disappointed sigh behind him, the draenai obviously thinking he preferred the company of her companion's kind.

He grinned sinisterly down at the smaller redhead, reaching out and cupping her chin gently. Every action making him sick to his stomach. He bit down the nausea even being near her caused, the troll was sadistic enough that the end result was worth any suffering he may endure.

The redhead grew wide-eyed, her cheeks burning as he moved closer, almost as if he were going to kiss her; instead he moved her long braided hair to the side, running his tongue along her ear as he whispered speaking his native tongue.

"You little slut, did he make you moan? Did he ruin it for you with a man of your kind?"

Sheepishly she stuttered,"W-who?"

Kuro'ji was hoping she had learned to speak his language, though the thought of her falling so in love with his brother made him want to vomit up his last few drinks.

"The troll who's marked you as his fuck toy," he sneered.

The paladin fell silent, her face draining of all color save a furious blush that painted her cheeks. She returned to eating, shooting him a dirty look and harshly barking at him in her improper Zandali.

"Leave me be! Asshole!"

Thankfully the draenai had been too distracted by her meal to notice or care what had transpired, and the paladin seemed content to seethe at him in silence.

Turning back to the object of his desire, Kuro'ji flashed his trademark coy grin.

"Sorry bout' dat honeh, where were we..hello dere' I believe?"

He could practically feel the huntress quiver when he spoke, she had been expecting a language barrier.

"Well _hello_ yourself my good sir" the huntress expressed with a smoky candescence, fluttering her eyelashes playfully.

The human seemed to be minding her own bussiness; she kept her gaze away from them, a small flush on her cheeks. Eating as fast as she could, she soon made a quick retreat, her face beet red as if she were holding in emotion until she could release it privately.

The shaman cocked a coy grin, putting the paladin from his thoughts for the time being; his eyes instead stripped the heavy mail armor from the draenei's curvy body inch, by inch.

She swatted a hand playfully in his direction, "covering" her breasts with the other in a tantalizing way that only made them more prominent.

"Stop that! You're going to get me all hot and bothered with those bedroom eyes of yours," she giggled, still wiggling those curves like a filthy tease.

The tall hooved woman licked her lips sensually, her eyes begining to wander his form. She didn't seem to be displeased with what she saw.

"It's only fair that I get you back!" she exclaimed, winking. "That's a nice kilt, are you perhaps a shaman?"

Every word that poured from this womans lips seemed to be dripping with sex, every movement she made like some tantric dance; it was entrancing.

There was no doubt she knew what she was doing, playing with him just as he intended to play with her. The troll had to chuckle, they had the same game.

Suddenly the draenai was pressed against him, barely giving him time to answer before she was running expert hands over his bare shoulders and chest. It had been a warm night and given the chance, the redhead preferred to go shirtless; though he was scrawny for a troll he was well toned, but nowhere near "buff." Besides, he liked to show off his peircings and tattoos anyway.

"Yah dahlin'...I be a shaman." It took every ounce of his will to keep the coy grin on his face from cracking as the lucious woman before him continued to tease his skin with her fingertips. Her touch seemed to leave trails of ice and fire in its wake.

There was something commanding about her, something that drew him. She was enticing, intoxicating and mysterious. Kuro'ji was so caught up in her gaze and the overwhelming aroma of pheromones, he had barely noticed her hands wandering lower, tracing the exposed part of his hips deviously. .

"Do you keep a totem hidden in that kilt of yours...," her voice grew lower for a moment as she paused, leaning close enough to run her tongue along one of his long pierced ears.

"Or do I just make you hard?"

Kuro'ji was almost in a panic when he felt his face grow hot. No woman had ever been able to make him blush before! There was definitley something different about this one and for some reason he felt compelled to be truthful with her, if nothing else, involuntarily.

"Yah..do.." his voice was barely a whisper.

His whole body trembled as the sultry maiden moved her devious hands downwards, slipping them over the obvious tent in his kilt.

"I do what?" she purred seductively.

"Mehk..meh hard..." The troll's eyes furiously scanned the bar around him, only to find that everyone but he, this woman and the bartender had retreated.

Unbenknownst to Kuro'ji, the conniving huntress had bribed the shifty midget to clear the gathering area so they "could have a little peace and quiet," as she (miraculously) subtly put it. The goblin flashed him a toothy grin and gave him a 'thumbs up' while wiggling what could have only been a pouch of gold in his other hand.

The small, green-skinned man coughed, uttering to the draenai before making his retreat, "If you make a mess, that'll be an extra hundred gold, Zyka!"

The huntress waved her hand carelessly in the bartender's direction not bothering to turn around, her attention still entirely focused on the shaman's "little friend"

"That wasn't so difficult now was it? You're such a good boy!" she cooed in an almost sing-song voice. The tentacles that hung behind her long, plum-colored hair snaked their way up to his face, stroking his cheek gently.

The sensation was strange, but Kuro'ji was frozen to the spot.

"Do you know what good boys get, Mr. Shaman?"

The redhead shook his head absently, finding himself anxious and hanging on this woman's every word.

"Why, good boys get rewards, of course!" With that, her hand stopped its slow teasing, moving instead to quickly rid him of his belt and push his kilt to his knees.

She pushed him down onto a barstool with ease, running long fingers sensually down his chest. He watched in awe as her lithe body followed her fingers south until she was kneeling before him on the ground. Her hand wrapped around his now exposed erection, stroking him slowly as her luscious mouth inched ever closer.

Her warm tongue darted out to taste him, wrapping around the head of his throbbing member and lapping at it softly.

Kuro'ji took a shaky breath, letting his exhale hiss through clenched teeth. His eyes fixed on that devious face, watching that hot lucious mouth take him in. The Draenai stopped suddely when her lips grazed the first of two bar-bells that pierced his cock.

"Ooooh my!" she exclaimed "I did wonder what this was when I had you in my hand earlier...Someone's a kinky boy!"

The shaman felt the flush return to his cheeks, turning his gaze shyly away from the huntress.

She cooed at him softly, her tentacles coming up to gently fondle his balls.

"It's okay...mama likes a kinky boy!" she expressed gleefully, taking the head of his cock back into her mouth.

Kuro'ji was dumbfounded, caught between utter confusion and enjoyment.

It was NEVER this easy! Not even with prostitutes, what with the money and the discussion of business...Why was he even thinking about this!

Looking down at those plump full lips wrapped so perfectly around his cock, those soft glowing eyes staring up at him devilishly through thick eyelashes; the shaman decided it was a much more pleasant thought to focus on.

The troll held his hands clenched at his sides, itching to bury them in the draenei's long plum colored hair and so he did. Grabbing large handfulls and pulling roughly as he thrust himself deeper into that mouth.

The hooved woman moaned around him, her tongue and tentacles making the shaman feel pleasure he had only dreamed of. He was getting so close to sweet release! Closing his eyes and throwing his head back Kuro'ji waited for the wave of his orgasm to crash over him, to fill him with sweet euphoria. It never came, instead the draenei pulled back letting his cock fall from her mouth with a soft '_pop_'.

"Oooooh no-no! Not so fast !" the huntress cooed playfully, slipping one of her hands from veiw momentarily; when it came back into his vision Kuro'ji noticed something held in its grasp.

Twirling the cock ring around two fingers the draenai smirked wickedly.

"I want to enjoy _this.._" she declared with a sadistic giggle, giving his aching manhood a rough squeaze. Sliding her hand from the base to the tip slowly, those glowing eyes locked on his face watching every expression of pleasure that passed acrossed it.

Her sadistic giggle didn't quiet as she coyly slipped the cock ring over him.

Rising from her knees the hooved woman made quick work of removing her heavy mail pants, to reveal a set of thin leathers beneath them. Pushing herself onto the bar, she grinned coyly down at the shaman.

"Now, if you perform the task I give you adequatley...I might just take that nasty thing off and let you cum..." the draenei giggled moving her hand to the crotch of the thin leathers, and tugging gently. With a quiet snap it pulled away from the rest of her pants, revealing her already dripping pussy.

"And if you make me moan...well then you can cum wherever you want." she stroked his chin lightly with her long fingers cooing to him "Would you like that Mr. Shaman? Would you like to fill my pussy with your hot seed?...how about my mouth...or my ass?" As she asked each question Zyka teasingly ran her hands over her own body accentuating each area.

"Now...before we begin. Tell me your name, so I may moan it properly I would just **hate** to call you '' while you're making me cum"

"K-kuro'ji" The redhead managed to stutter, swallowing hard. He had never felt this way before...his nerves were going haywire! The anticipation of this womans actions was driving him crazy! His body tingled, his cock ached, he felt as though he couldn't sit still. A sense of dread lingered in the back of his mind, he had a feeling where this might be going; a part of him screamed cursing what he knew was inevitable, he would submit to anything this woman wanted.

"Awww! That's such a cute name for a troll, I love it! My name is Zyka, but you may call me mistress."

Yep, that was what he had been afraid of...but he would appease her

She took her sweet time, positioning herself comfortably on the bar and spreading her legs. Revealing her lucious flower to him, draping her legs over his thin shoulders and moving so that his nose settled softly in the nest of dark curls just above her womanhood.

"Lick it" she commanded.

Kuro'ji obliged her with enthusiasum the smell of her pussy had been driving him mad with desire ever since her pants had come off. Positioning his large tusks under her supple behind the shaman brought his hands to spread her, running his tongue slowly up the lenghth of her slit.

She tasted unearthly, spicy and sweet; with a hint of leather and a musk that he couldn't describe. It was addictive, delicious. The most scrumptious cunt he had ever had the pleasure of tasting.

He would be this woman's _dog _if it meant getting to taste and fill her every night.

"Oooooo! Someone is eager to please his mistress" the draenei gasped, rocking her hips against the motions of his tongue.

"Why don't you give my clit a little kiss?" Zyka ran a hand gently through Kuro'ji's long mowhawk, panting lightly as he silently obeyed her. "Mmmmmm...that's nice. Now suck it"

The shaman took the sensitive nub bewteen his lips rolling his tongue around it in small circles as he sucked roughly.

Zkya was writhing on the bar, her hands wandering to her breasts squeezing them while he watched her; an intense hunger in his eyes.

"Ahhhh!Bite it!" she moaned

Kuro'ji curled his lips around her clit sucking it lightly while he fufilled her wish; nipping at the bundle of nerves. A devious thought crossing his mind the shaman ran his hand up her thigh teasing the lips of her pussy with his fingers.

"Noooooooo!" Zyka heaved breathily "Don't tease!"

The redhead groaned, she was so wet! Her hungry cunt dripped around his finger, made his cock ache.

The draenei was panting on the bar above him her pierced tongue hanging from her mouth. She rode his finger in a frenzy, pinching her nipples and sqeezing her breasts.

"A-ah! Ro'ji!" the huntress quivered her lover growling; in the throws of her orgasm she dug her hooves into his back.

The troll was going crazy everything this woman did turned him on more than he had ever thought possible!

Zyka regained her composure quickly, tangling her hands in Kuro'ji's dreadlocks and pulling him away from her pussy.

"Mmmmm good boy" She cooed praising him.

Yanking his dreads hard she changed her tone, the command was simple.

"Now get up here and fuck me!"

Kuro'ji jumped to his feet hopping up on the bar in a stopped him just before he reached his goal, slipping a hand to the ring she had put on his cock and pulling it off. His mouth watered at the sight before him.

The plump huntress lay on the bar with her legs spread a hand framing her glistening pussy.

A feast of carnal delights before his eyes and he the guest of honor; the shaman crawled to her. Hungry and desperate, he was almost trembling with the anticipation.

Zyka was beginning to grow impaitent, it was kind of cute that the mere sight of her like this had the troll so flabberghasted, but she needed that thick cock filling her pussy.

"What are you waiting for hmm? I **said** get up here and fuck me! You're up here, why aren't you fucking me?"

Kuro'ji growled, wasting no more time he moved into position. Running his cock along her dripping slit and relishing the sound of her moans, the feel of her wetness helping him slip inside her with ease.

He pounded into her with animal ferocity, withdrawing from her only to slam back in. The huntress was going crazy on the bar beneath him matching his every motion with equal vigor, her hips moving in ways the shaman had only dreamed of. She was tight, but yeilding and softer than any woman he had ever felt.

Filling her cunt was well worth any torture she could have put him through.

The troll was taken back a moment as the draenei shifted their positions, using her body weight to push him backwards onto the bar; she climbed on top of him never letting his cock slip from her pussy.

"Oooo! YES! R-right there!" She panted

The way the huntress moved on top of him was insane, frenzied; she rode him as though her life depended on cumming.

Kuro'ji growled, he could feel her silky insides already starting to twitch and tense. Digging her nails into his chest Zyka began to slam herself down, so hard it almost knocked the wind right out of him! She cried his name in a tone the troll could only describe as ear-splitting and heavenly. Her pussy convulsing around him, her hips never ceasing their movements. Reaching upwards to squeeze her supple breasts, the shaman growled letting orgasm overcome him with one last rough thrust.

It was like a blinding light, coliding with his being. A warm feeling that spread from the core of him outward setting every part of his soul aflame. Kuro'ji had never felt anything remotely compareable. She looked up at him smiling, such passion and apathy in her eyes; it made him feel..at peace. A sense of comfortable nothingness that the shaman rarely experienced. Until she opened her mouth..

"Sweet merciful naruu! I love your cock!", she exclaimed rocking her hips slowly on top of him.

"What do you say we take this upstairs to my room? I don't know about you, but I'd like to get off more than once tonight", winking she began to gather up her belongings.

Not bothering to dress she made her way to the staircase, beckoning Kuro'ji to follow. He did, gathering up his kilt and making haste.

When they came to her room, she quickly pulled him inside shutting the door behind her.

They had a couple more drinks before getting to it again, and the rest of the night became a drunken blur for the troll.

He remembered silken fingertips tracing his face.

Soft lips meeting his.

A warm body writhing against him.

A woman moaning his name long into the early hours of the morning, and falling asleep. Warm and more content than he had felt in years.

When sunlight began to seep through the high windows, casting him in a circle of its annoying brilliance, the shaman woke.

Groggily he strectched, ignoring the pang of hunger in his stomach for the moment and reaching to find the canteen he kept attached to his kilt; popping the cork and drinking deeply from its contents.

Kuro'ji wasn't surprised to find that the draenei was gone. Not a trace of the lucious beauty left in the room, if he weren't sure that she had been there the whole experience could have been just another drunken wet dream.

He took another long drink from his canteen, moving to the edge of the bed and putting his feet down on the cold floor. As he gazed downwards to visually collect his belongings, he noticed something very out of the ordinary; tied around his manhood with a simple string was a parchment. Removing it carefully, the shaman read.

_"I had a great time with you last night my litte pet, same time next week? I'll meet you in this same room, just remember to knock!. - Love, your mistress Zyka"_

The troll scoffed, polishing off the rest of the rum in his canteen. Who did this draenei think she was? One night of decent sex and she was calling him her pet! Kuro'ji rolled his eyes..it was dificult to pretend he wasn't interested in her offer with no company but his own to witness his defiance.

He would see her again, that much he knew for sure. He would just have to wait and see how things worked out.

For now, he needed more rum. Much, much more rum.


End file.
